


The Perfect Proposal

by maria-sama (satsunyan)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/maria-sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NozoEli thing where Eli tries to propose to Nozomi and she maintains perfection until she trips and drops the ring into Nozomi's chest. - (from @stealyourfood/twitter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks a bunch to @g_luceroth and @sensenyukari for looking over this oneshot!**
> 
> A/N: This is set a few years after Season 2 ended, when the two have started living together and are both working. Nico is a successful idol, dating Dr. Nishikino, whereas Kotori owns a clothing line and is also married to Umi-chan who owns the Sonoda Dojo and RinPana living the life as Honoka and Tsubasa travel around the world. (The end, just kidding. I hate setting up settings so LOL).

~*

Eri loosened her necktie as she plopped down onto the couch. One of her hands on the armrest, the other on the free space beside her. She sighed deeply and threw her head onto the backrest. She sighed at the discomfort of her ponytail and immediately yanked the tie binding golden locks. She stretched her feet forward. 

 

It was another stressful day in the company and she couldn’t wait to just fall asleep and wake up to the wonderful weekend, but she had something else planned and she must push through. She already felt guilty to suddenly having in work during Nozomi’s birthday when she had already promised that they could enjoy a dinner out. 

 

Her shoulders immediately went rigid when arms wrapped themselves around her, after a few seconds of familiarity she relaxed again, taking in the lavender scent fresh from the shower. 

 

“Rough day?” Nozomi asked, kissing the top of Eri’s head. “Do you want a massage?”

 

Eri smiled then shook her head. “I have tomorrow off instead. I’m sorry I had to work today, of all days.”

 

“I told you it’s alright~” Nozomi said in a sing-song voice. She removed her arms from around Eri’s shoulders then walked around to sit beside her in the couch. “Are you alright though?”

 

The blonde looked at her then smiled with a sigh. “Peachy.”

 

“You’re lying.” Nozomi laughed before lifting both of her legs up the couch. She moved towards the other side letting her lower back lean upon the arm rest. She stretched her legs forward, playfully touching Eri’s hand that was near her foot. “Need someone to talk to?” 

 

Eri shook her head and smiled again. “No. I just need you to come with me to somewhere.” 

 

“Somewhere?” Nozomi tilted her head to one side, her long untied hair following. She was dressed lazily as she was just staying at home for the whole day. She wore shorts and zip up hoodie. “We can go out tomorrow. I still have tomorrow off.” 

 

Eri smiled at her and tickled Nozomi’s feet that were near her hand. “But it has to be today, your birthday is today after all.” 

 

“If you’re very tired, I don’t really mind, Erichi.” Nozomi answered and tapped her feet on Eri’s thigh as if massaging it. “We can just stay here and relax for today.”

 

“I don’t want the booking in the restaurant to be wasted and besides, you bought a new dress for today. I want to see you wear it.” The blonde smiled at her. Nozomi covered her mouth with a hand and tried to hide her blush. “I’ll just change my inner blouse and wear a coat. You can go change. You’ve already prepared right?” 

 

“I… Yes. I just have to wear the dress.” Nozomi nodded and got out of the couch. “Wait for me by the car?” 

 

“Got it.” Eri kissed her cheek before getting into the walk-in closet for a change.

 

~*

Upon arriving in the fancy restaurant, Eri offered her arm for Nozomi to take as they walked inside. Nozomi wore a white cocktail dress. It was a low v-neck allowing for a wonderful cleavage. It was a halter design that revealed her upper back. Her hair was donned in a half-ponytail letting the rest fall on her back and shoulders. Eri wore a simple pantsuit with her hair down as well, perfect for the elegant atmosphere of the place.

 

“It’s been a while since we’ve been to any place with so many fancy things, it makes me nervous.” Nozomi muttered under her breathe tightening her hold onto Eri’s arm. 

 

“It’s only once in a while, right? Better dress properly and make the best out of it.” Eri answered with a wink as she led Nozomi to a quiet seat near the large piano. She waved for the waiter to give them the menu.

 

It took them awhile to get their orders sorted, soon music started playing. Eri watched Nozomi as she took in the place in wonder. It really had been a while since the last time they both have been outside to just relax, and be together. Work has been rough on both of them since they started living together, but they made sure to at least make time for each other. 

 

They chatted amicably as they ate the good food, combined with the relaxing ambiance of the music. After the music had died down a little Eri stood up from her chair, fixing her coat a little and clearing her throat. Green eyes blinked as she Nozomi looked at her, confused. 

 

Eri offered her hand to her and Nozomi took it as she stood up.

 

“Um, I decided to do this today, and it couldn’t be any other day.” Eri swallowed as she held a hand onto her chest, trying to calm her beating heart. “Nozomi…” 

 

She pulled out a velvet blue box from her pocket. However as she opened it mid-way into kneeling, her hand got caught onto the edge of her wristwatch, sending the hand holding the bottom of the box forward. 

 

The gaze of other customers, bystanders, and blue and green eyes watched the ring fly forward as if it was in slow motion. The half-cut purple and light blue diamond engagement ring landed right in the middle of the awaiting cleavage of her lover as the whole restaurant was engulfed in silence. 

 

“Um…” Nozomi blinked as Eri stared at her breasts, mid-kneeling, hand in the air. “…Could you, um, stop staring…? Everyone’s staring too…” She lightly covered her chest with a hand as Eri stood up straight shaking her head left and right.

 

“So- Sorry… the, uh, ring… I…” The blonde scratched her head as the heat climbed up to her face. She considered her options. She could pick it up… from her cleavage and propose again or… 

 

“Are you going to take it, or should I?” Nozomi asked playfully as the restaurant goers hollered and whistled at them. 

 

Eri made an attempt to take it but quickly withdrew her hand as she scratched her head. “I… did not expect my proposal to go this way.” 

 

“Neither did I.” Nozomi laughed as she looked at her. Eri felt relieved the moment her eyes landed on her expression. It was natural, happy. 

 

“But I’m glad, I did what I did today… um, the flying ring, aside.” Eri mentioned as she stared at her. “Will you marry me?” 

 

Nozomi sighed as she took the ring from her chest and handed it back to Eri. “Yes. I wouldn’t want anyone else.” 

 

Music blasted as the restaurant continued its activities. The other customers clapped as Eri, finally, carefully kneeled on the ground and put the ring on her now, fiancée. 

 

“Happy Birthday.” Eri smiled as she stood up, wrapped her arm around Nozomi’s waist and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. 

 

Nozomi stared at her as she wrapped her arms around her neck, and kissed her, the crowd was growing wilder. 

 

All is well that ends well, mishaps or not. 

 

(The Perfect Proposal/END)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I may have somewhat BS’d it somewhere in the middle. But this was an unfinished—now finished work from last year. I hope it was decent, I haven’t written anime fanfic in a while. LOL


End file.
